


I hope you're okay

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I don't know what this is





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raggdoll_101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggdoll_101/gifts).



> this is really bad. Don't read this. Or read this. It's up to you

     Tyler scrambled to get his phone, from the bathroom floor. "Tyler?" Tyler tried to muster a semi normal voice. 

    

      "Yeah? Oh, hi Josh." Tyler felt tired all of the sudden. "What's up?" He heard a sigh on the other end of the phone, which he took to mean that Josh had bought his voice.

   

    "I don't know, maybe it's irrational, but you seemed off today, and I just wanted to make sure you're okay, and safe and all." Tyler let his head fall back into the cabinet. No, he wasn't okay, but he couldn't tell Josh that. 

   

     "Yeah, I'm fine." 

 

     "Are you sure?" 

 

     "Yes Josh, I'm pretty sure I know when I'm okay." He didn't, not really. 

 

      " Alright, sorry, I just had to check. I just hope you're okay, and you're not lying to me." 


End file.
